


Shut Up and Study

by ZiggyStardustFanGirl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angry Brian May, Blowjobs, Bottom Brian May, Brian May - Freeform, Brian May/Roger Taylor Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Horny, Horny Teenagers, Hot, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, School, Sexy, Smut, Smutty, Teenage Brian May, Teenage Roger Taylor, Teenagers, Top Roger Taylor (Queen), queenband, spontanious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyStardustFanGirl/pseuds/ZiggyStardustFanGirl
Summary: Brian May is a dedicated Astrophysics student and Roger Taylor couldn’t care less about his studies. But when Brian’s grades depend on studying with an assigned partner, and that assigned partner is about as distracting as humanly possible, how will they come to an agreement?
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Shut Up and Study

The lanky kid’s head snapped up from the book sitting on the floor in front of where he was lying. Roger grinned from where he was perched on a seat, crouching on the balls of his toes with his knees to his chest. The soft hazel eyes he’d had such fun distracting were staring daggers at him. 

“Look,” Brian hissed, “I didn’t choose to be partnered with you, and I don’t like you. But I don’t want to fail my class, and it relies on a study session with an assigned student. Honestly I don’t care what you do here, as long as I can study for my final. So shut the fuck up, or we both fail.” 

Roger swallowed his snort of laughter that bubbled up in his throat. That was the most this curly haired nerd he’d been assigned to had said to him in the two hour session they’d been given to study. Honestly he found it cute, the attempt to threaten him with grades, like he cared. 

He’d always thought that he was kinda cute, and had avoided peer pressure into bullying him on various occasions. He’d been happy to find he’d got his study session with May, an excuse to be alone with him without questions from his friends. 

Roger’s sly grin widened. “Or what? What are you going to do? You think I care about grades?” 

Brian sat up and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Roger jumped neatly off the stool he’d been perched on and crouched in front of Brian, nose to nose. He wanted to test his boundaries, see how long it took him to snap. 

“I don’t care about grades! I’m only here to get into a band, And then I’m going places! You don’t need any qualifications when you’re famous!” Roger leaned even closer, they were basically nose to nose, his peripheral vision blocked by that mop of brown hair. He could practically smell the shampoo and it smelt bloody good. “So what are you going to do about it?” 

Brian seemed startled by his own out burst, sinking back into himself and shimming back up against the thin plasterboard walls. 

“N—-never mind....” 

Colour had risen on his pale cheeks, defining his cheekbones with a rosy shade of pink. Roger had believed he couldn’t look any better, but he was wrong. 

“I could just walk out of here y’know. I’ve nothing to lose.” he gave Brian a dangerous smile. “Unlike you.” 

Roger had him against the wall now, hands pressing either side of his shoulders, knees on either side of his outstretched legs, trapped in place and trembling slightly. They were practically nose to nose and Roger couldn’t tell whether he was scared or turned on from the way his pupils were blown wide. 

“The only reason I haven’t walked out of here,” he let his expression soften a little, leaning back so that only his legs were restraining Brian. Honestly he looked strong enough to throw Roger off him if he wanted to. “Is because I like you. You’re interesting. And apparently not as quiet as I thought.” 

Brian’s expression had changed from panic to interest. His head was tilted slightly as he took in the situation before him. 

“So why don’t we put that pretty mouth to use and maybe I’ll study quietly?” 

Roger reached forward and pressed his thumb to his ‘study partner’s’ thin bottom lip, dragging it down till his lips parted ever so slightly. The only sound now was his own ragged breath, in sync with Brian’s, cutting the air between them. 

“If it’ll shut you up it’s worth it.” 

Roger was startled by the rasp of Brian’s usually quiet and anxious sounding voice. He glanced down past the bulge in his own jeans to see a similar shape between Brian’s legs, betraying his mutual feelings. 

”Fucking hell, I’d have done it sooner if that’s what gets your attention!” Roger laughs and leans back, still looking Brian dead in the eyes. 

His belt clinked as he undid it, but Brian did not flinch. If anything he appeared to be enjoying himself more than he wanted, because the hint of a smile was playing on his lips. 

His expression did not change as Roger dropped his jeans to his knees, but at the sight of the significant bulge in the teenager’s jeans, his hand subtly slipped down to palm at his own erection, and as roger reached one hand to his hair, gripping it and dragging it back, hard, his lips fell open in an involuntary moan. 

It sent a shiver down Roger’s spine, and he leant down to press his lips to Brian’s, biting down hard on his lower lip and drawing out a desperate whine, and simultaneously whipping off his boxers allowing his cock to bounce free, aching and hard. 

He pulled back from Brian, leaving the older boy’s lips swollen and red, dragging his head back and raising his hips, nudging the head of his cock against his mouth. 

”Let’s see those pretty lips in action,” he purred, and Brian let out an obscene groan and his lips fell open, but all of a sudden, he takes control with nothing but his mouth. 

It’s just a lick, from base to tip, at first. One quick run with his tongue. Roger produces a low growl, clearly made in an effort to keep himself from moaning, and Brian pulls off and grins. Brian stares up into Roger’s deep, dilated blue eyes as he finally wraps his lips around his cock and sinks down slowly. 

He starts shallow and easy. Somewhat slow and lazy. Just working him up. The blonde makes soft, low groans every now and then. One hand remains in Brian’s unruly hair, gradually gripping tighter and pulling sharply. The gesture satisfies a deeply suppressed kink in Brian and urges him to pick up the pace and go deeper. 

Before long, each time he sinks down brings him all the way to the base. Roger’s erotic keens are getting louder and more frequent, but they aren’t out of control yet. He’s not lost, he hasn’t fallen apart. Brian goes down, holds a moment, hums, and swallows. 

“Jesus fuckin’ shit, Bri, you’re amazing.” 

When Brian comes back up this time, he shoots Roger a confident, sly grin. “You wanna take back that threat yet?” 

Roger goes to give him a retort but is cut off by Brian’s surprisingly talented mouth returning to its job in earnest. This time it’s messy, desperate even. Just trying to get a bigger reaction. And Roger gives them to him in abundance. Low sounds and occasional swears, tight fingers in his hair, bucking hips. Brian especially loves that. 

It’s this helplessness, a loss of control he craves, this erotic sense of dominance and power he has over one of those who’s clique frequently bullies him. 

It isn’t long before Rogers sweet sounds get strained and breathy, a sure sign that he’s getting close. Brian works ever harder, settling into the burn of his jaw and the raw, bruised feeling at the back of his throat. He goes down deep again and swallows once more. 

That’s it. 

Thick, warm cum slides down his throat. He swallows again before pulling back and licking his lips. He hums happily and looks up at Roger with this giddy, loopy smile. So content. Roger peers down at him slowly, sits back on his heels, then grabs him and yanks him back up into his lap and kisses him hard and deep. 

“I _like_ you a lot. You’re feisty...”


End file.
